3-t-butyl-1-(N-N-dimethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,4-triazole type compounds exhibiting an insecticidal activity are known in the art, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications (Kokai) Nos. 52-122624, 52-122626, 55-38387, and 62-70365.
Nevertheless, these compounds do not have a satisfactory insecticidal spectrum and insecticidal performance. In particular, it should be noted that these compounds have not been practically applied due to an insufficient effect in practical application or an occurrence of phytotoxicity when highly effective. Further, the 5-position substituted with triazole is an alkylthio, alkylthioalkylthio, or alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group which is completely different from the OR.sub.3 (where R.sub.3 is as defined above) of the 5-position substituent of the present compound.